The present invention relates to location tracking, and more specifically, this invention relates to identifying a location of an audio device by measuring a magnetic field produced by the audio device.
Headphones and/or earphones are a common accessory to mobile devices. For example, many mobile devices have a means to connect headphones and/or earphones to the mobile device so that a user can listen to audio produced by the device. However, headphones and/or earphones are currently utilized solely for the listening enjoyment of the user, and do not provide any additional functionality.